


Promise

by Jaro



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaro/pseuds/Jaro
Summary: The first time Peeta sees Katniss, it is not at the age of 5 at the entrance of the school that first day of class, not the first time he sees her is a dream.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Peeta sees Katniss, it is not at the age of 5 at the entrance of the school that first day of class, not the first time he sees her is a dream, a nightmare, one of those that plagued him for a while when he was about 4 years old, it is not something he remembers, not at least until much later, he dreams that he is in a forest, like the one outside the fence of the 12th district, the one he has seen the few times his father he takes to the meadow, the first thing he feels is the heat, it is more intense than that of the bakery ovens, it is something suffocating that together the thick smoke that he feels in the air dries his throat. Quickly, everything becomes a buzz like the one produced by the bees that stung their brother a while ago when he was bothering that honeycomb in search of honey, it is so intense that buzzing that covers his ears trying to appease him, but his intensity continues to increase , and among that noise begins to hear a whisper.

Peeta Peeta Peeta.

Someone shouts his name with such urgency, despair, yearning and fear, that his blood freezes, he does not know how or why, but something makes his small body begin to run through that forest, desperately seeking the origin of that voice.

He feels that he runs forever, the forest around him begins to darken, the branches scrape his arms, his face, he starts to lack air, his small legs fail him, he feels tripping, falling face down on something wet ground, like a puddle, like the one in the run of the pigs behind the bakery. He rises in the light of the stars, and with great horror, he realizes that he fell into a pool of blood. Blood as red as that one her mother's dress hates, but she doesn't boot because she belonged to her mother, she turns and looks down the road she came, stunned she sees a body lying there, unrecognizable, with her throat open still dripping the thick blood that forms the great puddle where it fell, there remains what feels like an eternity in complete silence.

Start screaming again calling him, so he gets up and runs with his whole soul, as if a pack of stray dogs followed him, reaches a clearing, there is a small lake nearby and there on the shore details a small girl, this lying down he smiles when he sees it.

Peeta, you came.

Her heart stops, she swears that she is the prettiest girl she has ever seen, her little smile, her black hair in 2 braids, and those gray eyes, with the light of the stars reflected on them they look silver, definitely the girl prettiest you have seen.

He begins to walk towards her, but as he gets closer, he realizes that it is as if at every step he takes, she grows up, where she lies on the shore of the lake, she goes from being the prettiest girl to the most beautiful woman he has seen, has a nice blue dress, has gone from having 2 braids to having only one that falls on his left shoulder. When he is almost by his side he realizes with absolute horror that he is injured, he has a great burn that covers a large part of his right leg, he has 2 lumps in his neck and right hand, as if they were bee stings but Of a greenish color and more swollen, there is also a cut in his forehead from which blood constantly flows, and belatedly realizes that his chest does not rise and fall normally, he tells him to breathe.

He lifts her in his arms, and cradles him against his chest, does not give him a second thought that his arms are no longer of a 4-year-old boy, they are of a young man, strong and warm by the arduous he worked for years.

She complains of pain, looks directly into his eyes, is reflected in those beautiful silver eyes and between laborious breaths she says:

Pee ... Peeta, pro .. promise me you'll stay with me.

Seeing those beautiful silver eyes, she realizes that life leaves her, she is limp in her arms and for the first time since her nightmare began she feels her soul break, she didn't realize when she started crying, He only sees his tears fall one after the other on the face of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He hugs her tight, kisses him on the cheek, approaches and whispers in his ear.

Always.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta Mellark falls in love that first day of school when he is 5 years old, Katniss Everdeen is called the girl who makes the birds stop to listen, is standing there in front of the class, without any sign of fear or discomfort, with his 2 braids, his plaid dress, his eyes, those beautiful gray eyes that he feels he knows from somewhere but fails to place, his voice while singing the song of the valley feels that it makes him float, that he could live the rest of his life Just listening to her sing.

Despite this, over the years he never comes to greet her, feels that saying even if she is a shy hello, it would not be adequate, or well received. Katniss does not have many friends, he has seen her talk to the mayor's daughter, a couple of children of his year, always very attentive to his classes, ironically his favorite moment since he was 9 is the end of the school day.

He does not shoot like most of his companions or take too long, he comes out at that intermediate point, which gives him the opportunity to witness the smile that Katniss gives to his sister Primrose. Only this event, makes the rest of his day more bearable, better, many times he sees them joining his mother in the direction of sewing, rarely is his father, on those occasions he feels that his smiles are much more beautiful .

The school has felt like a sanctuary for him, he is free from the bakery, his brothers, his mother, don't get him wrong, he loves to bake, feel the dough stuck in his hands, the heat of the ovens, work with his father , and since he was 8 and his father let him decorate those cookies, he loves frosting, the mixture of colors, it is a world of possibilities, something that few have.

Working with his brothers is mostly quiet, they have learned through the bad times not to waste anything, remember that first time that he let time go by that tray of bread in the oven, he didn't even see where his mother took that roller from, she only felt pain in her back and heard his mother yell at him for that tray of lightly burned bread, that week he only ate those loaves. Since then he has always tried to do everything right to perfection, but it seems that his mother would always find something to yell at and punish him, sometimes it's not even his fault. His brothers have mostly ignored him, he is the youngest of 3, they are close, they barely take 1 year, they take care of their backs, being the youngest for almost 3 years is left to fend for themselves mostly.

That is why throughout his life when that season arrives, where his nights are filled with nightmares, in which he only sees darkness, blood, viscera, fire and stray dogs, he is left to solve it alone, his father many times Try to help, he makes you, he tells you stories, even sleeping syrup, but nothing stops them, those days seeing the smile of the sewing girl helps.

Months before his 12th birthday, his school day is interrupted by the sound of a horn, it's something irritable, a sound that hasn't been used in years, that sound is the nightmare comes true for the vast majority of his classmates, he realizes that they have turned pale, Katniss does not clear the view of the window towards the coal mines.

Classes are suspended for the challenge of the week, he only sees her again a few days later, when he sees her receive the medal in honor of her father, it shows that she has been crying, her mother and sister are not seen anywhere, he sees her go down the stairs of the justice building on her way to the seam, when she is almost out of sight, she has stopped using her 2 braids so characteristic, the last thing she sees of her that day is a single braid that is whipped by the wind.

The next few days, she sees the gray-eyed girl wither away slowly, she is quieter than normal, she sees her lose weight, the only time she sees a wink from the old girl is when she meets her sister at the end of the school.

He is working in the bakery, outside it is a cold and rainy day, it seems that it will rain forever. He hears his mother go out the back, take someone out of the seam of the garbage bins, if all he hears screaming is correct, when he looks out the window he sees her, she is out there, soaked to the bone . Note how thin is the amount of weight you have lost. She hates herself for a moment, for not realizing how bad things are for her, for not having done anything to help her, for not doing the right thing.

With that in mind, he sees her walk away and curl up in the big Apple Tree in the backyard, look at the ovens and see those rich breads, he knows they are the expensive type, that opens consequences, but he doesn't care. He drops 2 bars on the fathoms. , as soon as he begins to smell burned when his mother enters, he has barely taken out the loaves when the first blow of the roller arrives, he will definitely have a black eye tomorrow, even though it hurts, he says nothing, just disconnects, lets his Mother yell at you, I call you idiot, good for nothing. She returns to herself, when she hears her scream that I fed the pigs, that no decent person would buy burnt bread.

When he leaves, he is greeted by the cold of the district, he feels that it is raining more than a moment ago, that this rainy afternoon reminds him of another moment, but he still does not place it in his memory, he must hurry know that his mother must be watching from somewhere, watching for his idiot son to complete the task he has been given, little by little he removes what is burned from those two loaves of bread that still feel red hot in his arms, the little that he takes from them he throws at the pigs , listen to the bell of the store, his mother has left him, looks at the apple tree, there she is, trying to get as small as possible, looking at him, is tempted to just throw the bread sticks and run to the store, he knows That would be enough she would surely lift them and go to her house, but there is something that bothers her, she does not know exactly what it is, but ends up walking in the rain towards the apple tree hugging those 2 loaves of bread protecting them from the rain, upon arrival there she looks at him with cautious, as if he thought he was going to shout at her for being there like his mother did.

He kneels in front of her, extending his hands with the 2 loaves of bread.

"Hi" .... "Ten take this and go home." You hear him say.

She sees it even more cautiously than before as if suddenly these bread sticks were some kind of bomb that would explode at any moment.

Listen to the bell of the store, nobody distracts his mother, with a new fear and despair speaks:

"Please katniss take them, go home, I promise you everything will be better." She must see something in him because he rises like a spring, takes the loaves. For an instant his hands rub, he feels something warm happening from that place, traveling all over his body, he feels on fire.

Everything is interrupted by the cry of her mother, without any client there is no one to distract her and see why her idiot son takes so long.

"Run katniss, go home," she records her mother yelling at the bottom, but she doesn't care, all she can focus on is watch her leave safely. He feels that something hits hard against his head, a stabbing pain explodes in his place, he feels that something thick travels down his neck towards his back, it is something warm that is well received, it is like a small spark of what he felt when his hands They touched. Black spots begin to blur in his sight, as he falls on his face and everything turns black the last thing he seems to see on the road is a teenage girl running with a bow and arrows on her back, and that unique braid whipped in the wind.

Peeta Mellark falls into a coma that afternoon, the cause, the good aim of his mother with his good friend the roller.

A month later he will wake up, but everything will be different. He will not be the same child anymore, he remembers ...

Peeta Mellark, at almost 12 years old, with the harvest for the games just around the corner, he remembers .... His games .....

The 74 Hunger Games.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is my first job, there is no beta, all the mistakes are mine, if you see any let me know, This is just an idea that I have had for a long time, it could be an AU but it will be seen later. English is not my mother tongue, if you see any horror of calligraphy or grammar please let me know


End file.
